


【天陆】玩弄弟弟的手段多样性

by SakuraMessage



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMessage/pseuds/SakuraMessage
Summary: 九条天穿着裙子干七濑陆
Relationships: 九条天/七濑陆
Kudos: 26





	【天陆】玩弄弟弟的手段多样性

**Author's Note:**

> 女装9，天雷，OOC

七濑陆回家的时候，他的双胞胎哥哥并没有像往常一样迎上来，接过他的背包说一句“欢迎回来”。

有点反常。他掏出手机确认了一下今天确实是九条天的休息日，将包搁在沙发上，向卧室走去。

卧室门紧闭着。

难道天哥生病了？七濑陆这样想着，旋开门把手，然后被一只白细的手臂扯了进去。

他被熟悉的躯体抵在房门上，可以嗅到熟悉又沉稳的男香。

房间的窗帘拉上了，昏暗而安静，七濑陆只能隐隐约约看见九条天的轮廓。他的哥哥双手捧住他的脸颊，薄而炽热的嘴唇贴了上来。一向温柔的九条天在接吻和做爱的时候又烈又凶，舌头卷住七濑陆的，拇指在柔软的面部皮肤上摩挲。他的左腿屈起，插进七濑陆双腿间，尖尖的牙齿啃噬对方鲜红的唇瓣。

七濑陆眯着眼睛，一只手搭上九条天的肩膀，放松身体配合哥哥的动作。接吻的时间一向很长，九条天最喜欢含着他的唇，用力地往他身体里肏。这次还是七濑陆先投降，他偏过脑袋喊了声天哥，急促的呼吸声回荡在卧室里。九条天转而去吻他的脖子，耐心又克制，怕这些痕迹暴露在后天的演唱会。七濑陆昂起头，把修长的脖颈暴露给对方，手指松松抓住九条天顺滑的粉色头发。

脖子不能咬，胸口可以。九条天提前向小鸟游纺确认过这次的服装，上半身很严实地捂住了，肚子也没有露出来。九条天把对方往床上带，跪在他身上，咬又粉又小的乳头。

“啊，差点忘了。”九条天停下动作，“想给陆看点东西。”

七濑陆仰面躺在床上，夏天的短衫被卷至胸口，露出漂亮的腹部线条和流畅的腰线。听到哥哥的话，他疑惑地撑起上半身，终于也察觉到了什么。

九条天下半身的着装不对。虽然厚实的窗帘将房间蔽得暗且暧昧，但他还是注意到下半身穿着的，不太像是平日里的长裤。

倒像是，裙……裙子？！

九条天摁亮壁灯，大大方方由着七濑陆打量自己。

他穿着粉色的格子褶裙，上半身搭配一件系着领结的白衬衫，甚至还套着白色的小腿袜，把腿部纤细性感的轮廓勾勒出来。

“前两天正好播到那个节目，我注意到陆对我的女装很感兴趣哦。”九条天跪在床上，握住七濑陆的手腕，把他的手指隔着裙子按在自己的下体上。

七濑陆还记得那个节目。中间插了一个恶作剧环节，让穿着黑色长裙和裸色高跟鞋、戴着假发的九条天去吓Re:vale的百，结果把对方笑的够呛。之前还在认真点评节目的七濑陆突然沉默了，脸上泛红，眼睛却直直盯着屏幕上的哥哥。

一旁的九条天随意带起话题，聊起那天发生的小趣事，脑子里却有了好打算。

既然陆这么喜欢，那么就让他被穿着女装的自己肏吧。那时候他会是什么反应呢？

七濑陆的反应和九条天料想到的差不多，他惊叫一声坐起来，舌头打结似的否认。

“没……没有哦！我没有乱想些什么！我只是觉得女装的天哥也好好看！”七濑陆的手指攥紧床单，耳朵也烧红了。

“陆不会乱想，我会。”九条天膝行过去，捞起对方一只抓皱了床面的手，一根根亲吻，“可以请陆，帮我脱掉腿袜吗？”

七濑陆的手在抖，他的喉结滚动了一下，指尖勾住了小腿袜的边缘，顺着腿部的线条往下褪。九条天的身形在行业内一直排的上前几，两条腿又直又长，裹在过膝长靴里的时候尤其性感，在网络上被转发点赞无数次。现在被紧身的腿袜包裹，纯洁的白色衬着肉色，让七濑陆感到了亵渎圣洁的罪恶感。

动作最开始很慢，直到羞得头顶都要冒烟，才闭着眼睛一鼓作气把另一条腿袜也扯了下来，扔出老远。

九条天的两条腿都赤着，脚趾去勾弟弟的腰带，抬腿时，暖黄色的壁灯照出裙下色情的鼓起。他穿着普通的棉质内裤，像是刚刚放学的女高中生，放荡地勾引纯情少年，直到对方也为他沦陷，心甘情愿敞开身体任着上下的洞都被填上。

七濑陆向后挪了挪躲开骚扰，依旧紧闭着眼睛，把自己的牛仔裤往下扒，却笨手笨脚地让布料堆在膝盖处脱不掉。

“我帮你。”九条天的指尖顺着大腿根往下滑，动作轻柔地将牛仔裤解救下来，“不过我想留住陆的内裤哦，今天的也是白色呢。”他把内裤只褪到腿弯的位置，俯下身含住七濑陆的阴茎。

那根东西比自己的小，像本人一样害羞，头部已经吐出了黏液。九条天把右侧过长的鬓发往后别，舌头细致地舔着柱身。七濑陆可以看到他头顶的发旋，还有扣在阴茎底部的指尖。他被眼前的场景刺激到，嘴里呜咽着偏过头，眼眶开始渗泪。

他这次射的很快，压着声音叫出甜腻的呻吟，脚跟无意识蹭着床面，因为发泄的快感而嘴唇微张，眼泪顺着眼角往下淌，高潮的性感模样让九条天的心脏都在发紧。

好喜欢。好喜欢这样的陆。九条天把嘴里的精液吐在纸巾里，像盯住猎物的豹子一样，视线锁住这只只会求饶的小可怜。

七濑陆大口喘着气，眼睛被一层泪光蒙着，只能模模糊糊看见东西。九条天扯出另一张纸巾替他揩去眼角的泪痕，又吻住那张湿润的嘴唇，手指夹住一粒乳头又揉又掐。他的指甲修得饱满圆润，这会儿正陷在乳尖里，把它弄得胀痛发硬。另一粒之前被咬过，上面还带着水光，显出情色肉欲。九条天再次含住它，舌苔往乳头上刮，接着绕着乳粒打圈，舔他的乳晕。

“天哥，天哥……”七濑陆的声音发哑，“快一点，前戏太长了，我好难受啊……”

九条天抬头看着他被一波波欲望折磨得发烫的脸，肿胀的阴茎往对方大腿上磨蹭，“陆想自己来吗？”

“什么？”

“我躺着，陆自己塞进去动，好吗？”九条天低声问。

“我该怎么做？”七濑陆显出迟疑，“我不会……”

九条天翻身和他并排躺在一起，摸着他被汗濡湿的额发，“首先，帮我戴上套子。”

七濑陆从床头柜摸出一盒新套，把手探进九条天的裙子里，扶住阴茎一点一点往下展。他的手指上沾满了润滑剂，在指缝间拉出丝来。

“陆，还记得我之前是怎么给你做润滑的吗？”九条天开始循循善诱。

“还要润滑剂。”七濑陆眨了眨眼睛，回忆了一下过去的做爱片段，又伸手去摸寻。

九条天伸出手，接过七濑陆掏出来的管状物，往他的腰臀上挤。润滑剂顺着臀部的沟壑往下流，被七濑陆的手指截获，不熟练地往自己的后面送。他青涩得厉害，眼睛发红、嘴唇抿紧，像被谁欺负了一样。

首先是一根手指，接着塞进去第二根，待到三根都可以被肠壁接纳了，他才犹犹豫豫去掀九条天的裙子，然后往下慢慢坐，塞到一半就开始抽噎着哭。

“天哥，真的不行，吃不下去了……”他的大腿在打颤，“帮帮我，帮帮我天哥！”

九条天温柔地叹了口气，把东西拔出来，安抚地去吻钻进自己怀里的弟弟的耳廓。

“对不起，天哥，是我没用。”七濑陆闷着声音道歉。

“陆已经很棒了。”九条天哄他，“我们以后再试。”

九条天把脖子上的领结摘下来，解开衬衫的扣子，露出结实的腹肌，接着单手撑在七濑陆的身体上，另一只手把裙摆往上捞，阴茎的头戳进软乎乎的洞里。

“我在穿着裙子和陆做爱呢。”九条天喘着气笑，“陆的反应好大，是喜欢吗？这套是高中生制服，下次换成熟一点的包臀裙好不好？”

他一边说着话，一边抬着七濑陆的大腿往里面肏，腔调是温柔甜蜜的，下体的动作却毫不留情，腰胯一次次撞在七濑陆的臀上，拍打出声响。

七濑陆被他干昏了头，身体跟着他肏动的幅度晃，脑袋已经消化不了太多信息了。

“对了，穿裙子的话，涂口红会更好看吧？”九条天从枕头底下摸出一管口红，塞进七濑陆的手心里。

七濑陆的手心被冰凉的圆柱体触碰到，下意识地把它抓起来，放在眼前迷糊地端详。

“陆，记得不要涂出唇线哦。”九条天在七濑陆的大腿上吮出一个痕迹，让那条无力的腿顺着自己的肩膀滑下去，抽出阴茎，把弟弟抱起来半靠在床头。

“为什么总在这种时候欺负我？”七濑陆吸了吸鼻子，小声抱怨，“这到底是什么奇怪的要求啊。”

九条天帮他摘掉口红盖子，旋出膏体，接着托住臀尖重新往里肏。

“啊！天哥慢点，太快了……”七濑陆捏着口红柱身，那双望过来的湿漉漉的橘红色眼睛像幼鹿，“我办不到的啦！”

九条天缓下动作，体贴地把嘴唇凑过去。

那两片唇比自己的唇色淡，亲人的时候特别狠，像要把人活生生吞进去。

七濑陆一边被下身反复捅进来的动作折磨，一边稳住手腕把唇膏贴在九条天的下唇。九条天一贯爱在这时候玩花样，那膏体每次碰到自己，他就故意重重肏一下，让七濑陆发出泣音。

“我不涂了，天哥总是这样！”七濑陆开始控诉，“十次里有五次会被要求做莫名其妙的事，天哥到底在私底下看了些什么？”

九条天停下动作，拿过口红把膏体旋回去盖紧，放回枕头底下，亲了亲七濑陆的唇角，“对不起，是因为太喜欢你，所以想看到各种样子的陆。”

他很少看那些色情录像带和色情杂志，陌生的赤裸躯体对他而言还没有七濑陆穿着普通白衬衫的样子诱惑。想吻遍他的身体，想舔他最隐蔽的地方，想留下咬痕，想千千万万次拥抱。

“好狡猾啊，每次都用告白糊弄过去。”七濑陆眼神闪躲，“那，今晚还是随便天哥怎样吧，不过明天的早餐我想吃松饼，天哥亲手做的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您看完这篇雷文，啵啵


End file.
